The aims of this study are to (1) determine is there is a subset of motor neuron disorders that respond to immunosuppressive therapy; (2) to determine what if any clinical features are predictive of treatment outcome with immunosuppressive therapy; and (3) establish the frequency of antiganglioside antibodies, multifocal motor conduction block and monoclonal gammopathies in patients with motor neuron syndromes.